


Date Night

by muselives



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Porn Battle X, Castle, Parish/Esposito, date night]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4614662#cmt4614662). Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

"Dead body," she says right as he says, "Search warrant." They're on the same page: date night's going to have to wait.

So why is there a microwave dinner lit by mismatched candles when she shows up at his apartment? Why did he pick up roses and chocolate strawberries when he could have gone to bed?

"We could have rescheduled." She gasps as he quickly removes the lacy underwear she wore to surprise him. His fingers perfect efficiency making her hot with anticipation.

"No one," he whispers in her ear, making her shiver, "Is going to ruin our date night."


End file.
